The Other Scott
by KennysKitten
Summary: Based on the novel, which is based on the 2009 movie. What if Scotty wasn't alone on Delta Vega? What if he actually had a niece? Eventual ChekovOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters. I own Evie.

Light snoring. That's what was heard throughout the large room as Montgomery Scott sat sleeping at his desk. Watching him sleep, a light chuckle escaped the throat of a young girl.

This was Evelyn Scott, though she preferred to be called "Evie". She was young, as in barely 17 years old. Though youthful, that did not mean she was naïve. Her uncle, the aforementioned sleeper, had taught her well in the field of engineering. She loved to tinker with technology, though lately it became harder to find any. She couldn't complain, though. She had chosen to come along.

Footsteps caught her attention. They were too heavy to be Keenser's. And it sounded like more than one person. She remained in her spot, hoping it wouldn't turn into a bad situation.

She heard her uncle mumble sleepily. Perhaps he had woken up?

"Visitors." She heard Keenser say.

Well, Keenser seemed to trust these people. But, where did they come from? Wait! Were they, perhaps, delivering food? At last!

She listened as her uncle grumbled a bit, hearing him shift in his seat.

"You realize how unacceptable this is?" He said in his thick accent.

After a moment, another voice replied, sounding confused.

"Excuse me?"

It was male, and sounded perhaps a bit older than herself.

"Fascinating…"

This voice was also male, but sounded quite a bit older.

"What?"

The first voice still sounded confused.

Almost as if he had completely ignored them, her uncle continued. "I'm sure it's nae your fault, and I know ye lads are jut doin' your job, but could ye nae have come a wee bit sooner?" He asked, clearly frustrated.

"I beg your pardon?" The younger voice asked, as though he had nothing else to say.

She heard more footsteps. Her uncle was pacing now, she knew.

"I mean, six months we've been livin' on nothing but Starfleet protein nibs and the promise of a real food delivery! It's pretty clear what's going on here, isn't it? Punishment! Ongoing! Without me havin' recourse to so much as an appeal. For something that was clearly an accident." He ranted.

"You're Montgomery Scott." The elder voice stated simply.

"You know him?" The other voice questioned.

"Aye, that's me. 'Scotty' to me friends. You've got the right man." There was a pause. "Where'd that little runt go? Evie!" She heard him call.

She came out from around one of the machines not too far away. She saw the newcomers for the first time. The younger seemed to be in his mid-twenties, with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had several cuts and bruises on his face.

The elder was well above the age of any man she had ever seen. She could not determine any age from him. His ears told her that he was Vulcan.

"Ah, there's the little lassie. This here's my niece, Evelyn Scott." Her uncle introduced.

She smiled warmly. "Please, call me 'Evie'." She insisted.

"Are there any other hardworking and equally starved Starfleet officers around?" Scotty added.

Keenser seemed offended. "Me."

Her uncle glared at him. "You eat nothing. A bean, and you're done for a week." He looked pained. "We need _food_." He turned back to the others. "And now you're here. So, thank you." He looked behind them. "Where is it?"

"You _are_ in fact the Montgomery Scott who postulated the theory of transwarp beaming." The elder said, though not accusingly. He was Vulcan, after all.

Her uncle just stared at the man. "How d'ya think I ended up _here_? Too smart to waste and too reckless to trust: that's how they described me at the— well, it wasn't a court-martial, exactly. They couldn't find a suitable regulation with which to charge me. So they resorted to callin' it a straight 'transfer'. Woulda been better if they'd 'transferred' me to a jail on Earth. Or at least to some half-civilized world. _Anything'd_ be better than this." He motioned to the entire facility. "Look at this place, willya? A man kinna even deteriorate in the company of his own species!"

Evie huffed, but otherwise stayed quiet.

Her uncle turned to the younger man. "But then, you're too young and innocent to know about anything like that, laddie." He said.

The man just looked at the Scotsman. "You'd be surprised at what I know. What _did_ you do to get yourself posted to this vacation paradise? And what's she doing here?" He asked, nodding his head in Evie's direction.

Now, this was something that got Montgomery Scott going. "I got into a debate with my instructor on the issue of relativistic physics as they relate to subspace travel. He seemed to think the range of transporting a, say, roast turkey, was limited to a few hundred kilometers. So I told him not only could I beam a bird from one planet in the same system, which is no big deal anyway, but that if I were so inclined I could actually do it with a viable life-form. Long-range transwarp beaming is supposed to be impossible." He snorted. "Difficult maybe, but not impossible."

"Says you." The younger man said.

"Says I, aye."

"And I."

Scotty smiled fondly at Evie. "My mistake was in attemptin' a practical demonstration. Unfortunately, for a test subject I chose Admiral Archer's prized beagle." He shook his head. "Shoulda scanned the little mutt's ident implant first, I suppose."

The young man seemed surprised. "I know of the admiral— and his dog. What happened to it?"

Scotty could only look away. "I'll tell ye when it reappears. I'm convinced it will, one of these days. Somewhere. Somehow. If I'd known it was the bloody admiral's I would've been more careful. Sweet dog though. Nice ears. I feel guilty."

"When Admiral Archer found out, he demanded that he be court-martialed. But since he didn't _technically_ go against regulations, he was 'transferred' here. I decided to tag along. After all, it wasn't like he did it on purpose." Evie added.

The elder man decided to finally speak, only towards Scotty. "What if I told you that your theory was correct? That it is indeed possible to beam from a fixed point onto a ship traveling at warp speed? And that you only required the correct field equation for the continuous recrystallization of dilithium while transwarp is in progress? And availability of sufficient power for the transporter being used, of course."

Scotty and Evie looked at each other wearily. "Haven't been out of touch _that_ long." He said. "If such an equation had been discovered and verified, we'd 'ave heard." He shook his head.

"Delta Vega's out of the loop, but not completely out of touch. We keep up as best we can. Otherwise we'd go crazy here. And we haven't heard of any such development." Evie crossed her arms, thinking.

"The reason you haven't heard of it, Miss Scott, is because your uncle hasn't discovered it yet."

It seemed that the younger man didn't know about a thing that was going on. Wait… Hasn't discovered it yet? How could it be that..? Unless, somehow, this man was not from the current time frame. She stared at him in awe.

"And how would you know something like that?" Scotty asked. "You said 'yet'. Heard ye plain as day. Come from another time, do ya? From the future? Brilliant! Do they still have sandwiches where ye come from?"

"Piece an' jam?"

"Mince an' tatties?"

"Cockaleekie soup?"

"What're they talking about?" The young man asked, thoroughly confused.

"Food." Keenser answered.

"I'm not gonna believe anything anyone says without something more than their word to back it up." Evie said, tilting her head almost in an untrusting manner. "Personally, I think you're full of month-old haggis, but I'm so bored here that I'm willing to listen to anybody's tale, no matter how tall. So let's see if ye can support your whimsy with something more than talk." She grinned, leaning against the desk. "That's 'logical', ain't it?" She added.

Scotty laughed. "Took the words right out of my mouth, lassie. You've been around me too long."

The Vulcan looked at Evie. "Indeed it is, Miss Scott. If you will allow us access to your shuttlepod I will gladly show you what a genius your uncle actually is."

As Scotty and Keenser debated, Evie studied the two. "I don't believe I caught your names." She said, uncrossing her arms.

"James T. Kirk." The younger man offered a hand, which she accepted.

"Spock." The Vulcan identified himself.

"You have a sharp tongue there. You don't look a day older than 14, though. Reminds me of a crewmember. Pavel Chekov." Kirk said thoughtfully.

"I thank you for the compliment, but I'm actually 17." She said with a smile.

Before either Kirk or Spock could reply, it seemed that Scotty had come to a decision.

He had led them to the spacepod, and motioned to the console. "Have at it, future man." He said.

Evie was in awe of the way Spock moved as he typed in the equation. In almost no time at all, he was finished, and he stood from his seat to allow the Scotts to check it.

"Rapid. That's impressive."

"Your equations for achieving transwarp beaming— Mister Scott."

Evie was already reading over the equation, though not as quickly as it was written.

"No way…" She breathed.

"Carry the omega— twelve to the fourth— imagine that! Never occurred to me to think of space as the part that's moving. No wonder I could never resolve the central string! I was looking at it from the perspective of the beamer instead of the beamed."

"Point of fact, it _did_ occur to you." Spock pointed out before sitting back down and typing more.

"What're you doing now?" Scotty asked curiously, watching Spock. "Adjunct equations?"

Spock just kept typing. "On our way here, Captain— Lieutenant Kirk— you informed me that your current acting captain intended to set a course directly for the Laurentian system with the intention of rendezvousing there with the rest of Starfleet."

Kirk nodded. "That's right. Knowing— him— I doubt that once his mind is set on a course of action he would be unlikely to change it."

Evie thought she saw a hint of a smile. But only a hint. "Yes. He sounds quite fixed in his ways. I can sympathize." But he became serious. "Prior to departing for that destination he detoured briefly to deposit you here. It is therefore not difficult to extrapolate the _Enterprise's_ logical and most practical vector between Delta Vega and Laurentia."

Scotty frowned. " '_Enterprise_'?" He looked at Kirk. "Had its maiden voyage already, has it? Well, well, ye must've done something right to be assigned to that ship, boyo."

Kirk only looked away. "It's a little complicated."

Scotty grinned. "She's a well-endowed lady, that's for sure. Love to get me hands on her ample nacelles— if you'll pardon the engineering parlance."

Evie just laughed at her uncle's antics.

"This will be your chance, Mister Scott." Spock said.

Evie stopped laughing. "You're serious about tryin' this, aren't you? What am I thinking— of course you're serious. Vulcans don't believe in practical jokes."

She completely ignored what her uncle had to say. She knew he was explaining the impossibilities. She already knew the odds. And all his ways of explaining them.

"Ease off the similes, Mister Scott, or you will exhaust your arsenal before you depart." Spock seemed to be interrupting Scotty. He sat back. "I calculate no more than a four-meter margin of error provided transport is energized within the next ten minutes— local time."

"That's all well and good, unless you rematerialize four meters outside the ship, or in a solid slab of metal. Not that I'm buyin' this technical twaddle for one minute, you understand." Scotty said, crossing his arms.

Spock didn't seem fazed. "Agreed. Therefore I determine that the aft engineering bay is the best option. A large open space, no unpredictable airlocks, located well within the ship in an area with which you will be familiar. And most importantly, one with a remote access point that will allow you to override the helm and redirect the ship's course." It finally seemed that he was done typing. "Well, Mister Scott? You said you have confidence in yourself as well as in your future selves. Do you have confidence enough to put your abilities to an actual, practical test?"

After a moment of consideration, Scotty let out that wild grin. "At the hearin' about the dog they said that unless I straightened up I was going to the dogs. Aye, Mister Pointy-ear, let's do it! What's the worst that can happen? That I spread meself all over a wide corner of the cosmos? Better to go out in a flash than a footnote." He turned to Evie, who quirked an eyebrow at him. "Evie, come with me. I promised to take care of you, an' I intend to keep that promise."

Evie smiled up at him. "Like I'd let you go alone." She said.

He just smiled back before turning to Kirk. "And you, Lieutenant— Kirk, was it?"

"I don't have any choice, Mister Scott— Scotty. There's far more at stake here than you yet realize. And I can't do anything about it if I'm stuck here on this planet. No matter how convivial the company or engaging the surroundings."

After Evie calmed Keenser down about them leaving, she gave her uncle a hug in excitement. "What do you think it's like?" She asked him, her eyes twinkling.

"Gorgeous, I'm sure. And I'll bet they have—"

"Yeah, and with—"

"Absolutely, topped with—"

"Delicious."

Scotty called out to Kirk. "Aye, then! Live or die, laddie, let's get this over with! The _Enterprise_ has decent food service facilities, I'm guessing." He started whistling as the two made their way to the transporter pad.

Evie rubbed her stomach as she chirped. "Decent meal, here we come."


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ I was really surprised that I got a review after the first chapter only being up for a few hours ^^ I really appreciate it if I get some kind of input on my story, such as how to make it better. So if you read the story I'd really be happy if you let me know what you think! So this chapter is dedicated to stargirl0507 for being my first reviewer! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters. I only own Evie.

Evie found herself with a mouthful of water when she rematerialized. Some had gotten into her lungs, and she was starting to get drowsy. Her eyes closed, and she drifted off.

When she next awoke, she saw Kirk hovering above her as she coughed up the water. He seemed relieved. She was cold, she knew that. She shivered, but sat up.

"You okay, doll?" He asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She coughed loudly and deeply, but nodded. "— Doll?" She asked after a painful hack.

"You're just a girl." He explained his reasoning.

"Haven't played with dolls since…" She had a small fit. "I was around 5 years old."

Before another word was said, security found them, and took each one by the arm before walking out.

Evie did not like the one handling her. She could feel her arm bruising from his grip.

But soon, they had reached the bridge, and she started to shiver again.

Many pairs of eyes had turned to look at them, and it made her uncomfortable. She leaned against Scotty, holding in her coughs. She also noticed that when eyes landed on her and Scotty, they went from shocked to confused, and in a few cases, disgusted.

Although, one seemed more intrigued, but she paid little mind to it.

"Surprise." Kirk said, breaking her train of thought.

A Vulcan looked at Scotty. The man looked familiar. Like Spock, only at Kirk's age.

"Who are you? And who is she?" He demanded.

"They're with me."

Evie turned, and coughed into Scotty's chest. He rubbed her back, as if trying to help. It warmed her, but the coughing continued.

A new man stepped up to her. "Darlin', let me look you over. I'm a doctor." He told her.

_Southern_, she thought. The coughing hurt her throat, and brought tears to her eyes, so she nodded. He peeled off one of her coats as she listened to the conversation.

"How did you beam yourself aboard this ship while it is traveling at warp speed?" The Vulcan asked.

Kirk just grinned in response. "You're the genius: you figure it out. Why don't you ask the ship's science officer?"

"_As captain of this vessel I order you to answer the question_."

The argument was getting heated, and suddenly she grew even colder. She gripped Scotty and pulled herself close, trying to keep warm.

"You are a prisoner. There is nowhere for you to go. This question impinges on the very security of Starfleet itself. I assure you that I will utilize whatever authorized methods are at my disposal to convince you to respond to my inquiry."

Kirk shrugged. "Well, I'm not telling."

In any other situation, Evie would've laughed at Kirk's boldness, but right now she was shaking quite visibly.

"Does that frustrate you? My lack of cooperation? Does that make you angry?" Kirk asked.

Spock just turned to Scotty. "You are not a member of this ship's crew. Under penalty of court-martial, I order you to explain how you beamed aboar—"

"Don't answer him, Scotty." Kirk interrupted.

"You _will_ answer me."

Scotty looked between the two before answering. "I'd rather not take sides, if you dinna mind."

When Spock turned to Evie, he could tell she was in no shape to answer. Being the logical person he was, he issued an order. "Escort them to the brig."

Evie felt herself being gripped by that same security officer, and she winced in pain. The doctor pushed him away, saying something about him being too rough with a woman, and one who was injured.

Kirk didn't want to leave. "What is it about you, Spock? Your planet was just destroyed. Your whole _civilization_ was wiped out. Your mother murdered— and you're not even_ upset_?"

This was news to her. Vulcans had been wiped out?

"Your presumption that these experiences interfere with my abilities to command this ship is inaccurate."

"Ha! I mean, did you see that bastard's ship? Did you see what he did?"

"Yes, of course I…"

"So are you angry or not?"

There was a pause, and Evie felt something wrap around her. It was a blanket, which the doctor had had sent up to the bridge. She nodded, her throat still raw.

"I will not— allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion."

Kirk got close to Spock. "Then why don't you stop me?"

The doctor was worried both for Kirk and the lightly shivering girl before him. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which she leaned into.

"Step away from me, Mister Kirk."

"Tell me, Spock. What's it like not to feel? _Anger_. Or _heartbreak_. Or the need to stop at _nothing_ to avenge the death of the woman who gave _birth_ to you?"

Even from where she stood, Evie could see the vein popping in the Vulcan's neck. "Back away…"

"You must not feel _anything_. I guess it must not _compute_ for you. When it comes down to it, I guess you must not have loved her at _all_…"

As Evie gasped at the accusation, a woman stood. "Stop it, you sonofabitch!" She shouted, making her way over, only to be stopped by the doctor. "_Let 'em fight_."

In a second, Spock had Kirk by the throat. After some hesitation, some of the crew tried to get in the way, only to be tossed aside. Evie wished she could do something, but she was too weak.

"_SPOCK_."

Everyone but the two involved looked at the elder Vulcan. After a few moments, Spock let go of Kirk, and slowly made his way over to the doctor. Everyone followed with shocked looks.

"Doctor. By order of Starfleet Regulation Six-nineteen I hereby relinquish my command on the grounds that I have been— emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log." With that, he was gone.

A moment of silence swept over the bridge. Then, comically, Scotty broke it.

"I _like_ this ship. It's exciting!"

Evie chuckled a bit, but ended up coughing. The doctor patted her back to help. "Congratulations, Jim. Now we've got no captain— and no goddamn first officer to replace him."

"Yeah we do."

This statement earned confused looks, until one pointed at Kirk. The man was Asian.

"_What!?_" The doctor blurted out.

Kirk grinned at the doctor lazily. "Thanks for the support, Doc." He said, sitting in the command chair.

"There's a lot I'd like to say—_ Captain_." The woman from before spat. "But I'll save it for another time. Meanwhile, I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I."

As all this happened, the doctor went to check on Kirk, and Evie wrapped Scotty in part of her blanket. He thanked her for it, giving her a soft peck on the head as he stroked her arm. They ignored the report Kirk made over the bridge, talking amongst themselves.

"I want some _answers_." Evie could tell this woman would not stop anytime soon. "Where the hell did you get transwarp technology?" She motioned to the Scots with a jerk of her head. "Surely not from those vagrants you brought on board with you?"

Evie was obviously offended. "Oi." All eyes suddenly turned to her. She realized that up until this point, she'd refrained from speaking. She glared at the woman.

"'Ere now, lassie, I think that's uncalled for." Scotty agreed with a hurt tone.

Kirk smiled, then winced. "Lieutenant Uhura, those 'vagrants' are Montgomery Scott, an experienced Starfleet engineer of unexpected mental and technical gifts, if possibly dubious character, and his lovely niece, Evelyn Scott, the genius assistant with a sharp tongue. As to the definitive source of the actual physics that were employed to get us onboard, trust me— it's complicated."

The Asian from before turned to look at Kirk. "How about _you_ trust _me_? I have a doctorate in astrophysics and a master's certificate in interstellar navigation— not to mention having completed a wide assortment of advanced seminars in subspace theory and related disciplines. Whatever explanation you care to propose, I think I can handle it."

"And I also." A Russian voice joined in. "Between Mister Sulu and myself I doubt there's any account you can provide, Mir… Kir— Keptin Kirk— that we will be incapable of dissecting. Or is it that you want us to trust _you_ but you won't trust _us_?"

Evie grew upset. "Okay, if yer not gonna trust your new Captain, then take my word for it." More shocked looks. Her voice was not what they expected. "When he showed up, I dinna know who he was. And when his friend proposed his theory, _I _dinna want to believe 'im, either. Speakin' of which, I owe you an apology, Sir." She turned to Kirk. "Yer not full o' month-old haggis." She said.

She got a wave of acceptance, and a look of gratitude from Kirk. But he seemed to be thinking over something. Evie felt eyes on her, and looked over at the doctor, whose eyes were focused on her arm.

"Okay, you want answers? The necessary equations to program a transporter for transwarp beaming came from Spock." Kirk said, causing Evie to slap a hand to her face, and expose her bruised arm.

As looks went across the bridge, the doctor called for something else from the medical bay. He looked at Evie's arm while the explanation continued.

"Not the Spock who just resigned his command of this ship. Not the Spock who just nearly killed me. They came from an _older_ Spock. A much older Spock. One from the future who traveled through a wormhole and is currently residing in our present."

The helmsman just stared. "Okay— I find myself having to amend my previous statement: I'm not sure I _can_ handle it."

"Do you think we're all crazy, Keptin?"

Evie glared at the back of the boy's head, very upset and hurt. She didn't comprehend what Kirk was saying, and felt a cool ooze spread on her arm, but she didn't care. She shied away from the doctor once he was done, and stared at the floor. "Evie…" Scott had pulled her close to him, knowing what was wrong.

"As for transwarp beaming capability, ask _him_. He's the one who invented it. Spock- the older Spock, the one from the future— just supplied a reminder." Kirk said.

Uhura turned to Scotty and Evie. "Is what he says true, Mister— Scott?"

Scotty nodded, still holding Evie close. "Aye— and me friends call me 'Scotty'." He said softly. "An' once ye all apologize to her, this 'ere is little Evie." He said, pulling her even closer.

All eyes were on Evie, some guilty, such as the Russian boy and the Asian.

"So this changes all our histories, or what? Does it change the general thread of history and not personal pasts, or does everything change?" The doctor looked himself over. "Do we change physically, too? I kind of like the way I am. If we alter the future so that everyone has to do transwarp beaming, I'm not sure I want to go there."

"Our history is only altered, if you think of time as a single thread." The Asian put in.

"Then possibly it's more like we're living out a parallel strand than an alternate one. If you believe that the future is immutable and that it already exists, what we're doing _is_ only changing the past. That same future, or if you prefer, parallel one, will continue on whatever plane it exists. Only ours, only this one here and now, will be altered." Uhura said.

"Parallel? How many damn universes _are _there?" The doctor demanded, surprised.

"If this one is changed, does it only affect this one, or all the others affected as well?" The Asian asked.

"A ripple effect across the entire continuum." The Russian seemed to be getting excited. "But can such a ripple affect only parallel existences, or, if it is strong enough, can it also affect a future that has already happened?"

The doctor covered his ears childishly. "Kentucky. Think bluegrass. Quiet caves. Real food. Not parallel food." He told himself, causing Evie to tilt her head curiously up at the doctor, quirking an eyebrow.

It seemed the Russian had noticed this, and seemed to feel a bit better seeing her getting close to interacting.

"_Look_, I'm not sure what it means or if we can even make things go back to the way they were— the way they're _supposed_ to be. Our task _right now_ is to try and save Earth and the Federation from someone who doesn't care about the future of either. We have enough to worry about trying to save the present, without tying ourselves into mental knots wondering if we can save the future. One thing I do know for certain— if we don't save the present then there'll _be_ no future. At least, not for the Federation. Maybe if this ship was crewed by Einstein, Rutherford, Bohr, Planck, Hawking, Ashford, T'mer, and Lal-kang instead of _us_ they'd be able to come up with some answers to questions that we can barely formulate. But it isn't. There's just us. And if we want our descendents to have any kind of future, then it's up to us to see that it comes to pass. All I know is, we can't tell Spock— our Spock, the present-day Spock— any of this." Kirk explained, wanting to get going.

The doctor had obviously not truly covered his ears. "Why the hell not?" He demanded.

Kirk answered simply. "Because I promised him."

"Promised _who_?" Uhura asked.

"_Spock_." Kirk was getting impatient. "The_ other_ one— the other Spock. The one from the future. I promised him that I wouldn't tell him in the present about him from the future because him from the future made me promise. _Dammit, are you gonna trust me or not_?" He nearly shouted.

Finally, Evie quietly asked the doctor if they could possibly get some real food, to which he directed them to the mess hall, and asking for a change of clothes for each.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ It seems that stargirl0507 is the only person so far that has any opinions on my story. Not that I mind, but it would really be nice to just hear whether you liked it or not. You don't need to give me suggestions. I know that people are reading this, and that makes me feel really good. But I would love to hear what you have to say! So thanks again, stargirl0507!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters. I own Evie.

Evie and Scotty both entered the bridge, well-fed and freshly clothed. Although Evie would've preferred that the dress were a bit more modest, she had no right to complain.

No matter how much unwanted attention she got.

The doctor had handed her the change of clothes, and when she had gotten changed and walked back out to join him and her uncle, a crew member had stared at her while he was walking and missed the door, walking straight into the wall. The doctor had gotten a bit upset over it, but soon he got over it.

She had also refused to put her stomach length blonde hair up, so it flowed out behind her as she walked. She was glad it had dried so quickly, since she hated that her hair would always stick to her face and neck. She had been running her fingers through it and her uncle began teasing her, saying she was acting like a girl for once. That earned him a punch in the arm.

When they entered, all eyes were on them for a moment before turning back to whatever they were doing. Although, the doctor (who Evie discovered was called McCoy, although he offered her to call him "Bones") noticed that a pair of teenage eyes lingered just a bit longer than the others.

"You two look better." Kirk said, noticing that they didn't look so dirty.

"Aye, feels much better." Scotty confirmed, nudging Evie.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Captain." She smiled.

Evie had also learned a bit about Kirk. McCoy had explained that he and Kirk were basically best friends, even though he didn't appreciate the way Kirk constantly got into fights and that he was a womanizer. Evie could see the womanizer in Kirk, but was glad he hadn't been flirting with her. It would've been awkward for her.

Kirk gave a simple wave of his hand before returning to the matter at hand. "_Can_ we catch up?" He asked.

The Asian (named Sulu) shook his head. "Not a chance. I've run every option, Captain. They're going to be in geosynchronous orbit around Earth in eight minutes. We'll never make it." He reported.

"Even if we could, you can't go in with guns blazing." McCoy added.

"The doctor is correct, Keptin." The Russian (who Evie proudly learned to be Chekov) seemed to wince for a moment. "First of all, they'll have their own defenses up. They'll be looking for remnants of the fleet as well as local defenses to strike out at them. Ground-based aircraft and missiles won't have a chance at penetrating their shields. Any ship of starship size that drops out of warp near Earth will get pulverized before it has a chance to respond. And we already know that this _Narada _from the future is far more powerful than any Federation vessel." He shook his head. "The only chance we might have of inflicting any significant damage is to take them completely by surprise." He shared a glance with Sulu.

"There's no way we can drop out of warp within effective attack range without them detecting our presence and responding. They'll be scanning everything inside the orbit of Mars. If we emerge outside detection range it's even worse: they'll have plenty of time to see us coming if we try to engage on impulse power." Said helmsman added.

Kirk frowned. "Then we have to find a way to get on that ship and steal the device from under them."

"Don't you mean _destroy_ the device, Keptin?" Chekov asked.

"And how do you propose destroying it, Mister Chekov? If you destroy its dual containment fields, then you end up releasing the contents. That's just what we want— a bunch of Red Matter floating around the solar system. We have to capture the device in one piece. Then we can utilize it, dispose of it— whatever Starfleet decides to do." Kirk quietly groaned.

"As far as getting on board the Romulan vessel, ye can forget transwarp." Evie cut in, leaning against a wall and balancing on her heels. "Beaming from a fixed point on a planetary surface to a ship travelin' in subspace is one thing. Tryin' to beam from a ship _travelin_' through subspace onto another travelin' through subspace boggles the calculus." She explained, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

She knew that if she opened her eyes, she'd see a few surprised looks. She had learned a lot from her uncle, and she was quite proud of herself for reaching the same level as him in that department.

"Hittin' a bullet with another bullet is hard enough. Imagine if both guns are in motion." Scotty added wittily, causing Evie to smile.

"Anything from Captain Pike? At this point I'd be happy to hear him acting as intermediary for terms of surrender— anything to indicate he's still alive." Kirk asked.

"I'm sorry, sir. I've been monitoring all channels including the original reception frequency from the _Narada_. There's been nothing." Uhura regretfully informed.

"Keptin Kirk?"

Evie took a breath, relishing in the ability to. She opened one eye to look at Chekov curiously.

McCoy had informed her over her meal that there was a member on the crew about her age by the name of Pavel Chekov. She had smiled and informed him that she already knew, much to his surprise. Jim had informed her of such a fact, and McCoy mumbled something (most likely negative) about the new Captain.

She had learned, though, that Chekov was a prodigy of sorts, much like herself, only his field of work was navigation. She had remembered seeing him sitting on the bridge, and was also surprised at how young he looked.

"Yes, Chekov?"

"We can't drop out of warp close enough to the _Narada_ to fight her or to transport an assault team aboard without alerting her defenses. To be sure of avoiding their detectors yet achieving your aim, we have to come out of warp somewhere close enough for our transporter system to be able to lock onto the Romulan ship without activating their defensive system."

McCoy just stared. "What would you suggest? Coming out of warp behind the moon? If we come out of warp and there's a solid body between us and the _Narada_, then we can't use our transporters. If we come out of warp behind the moon and move out to where we _can_ use our transporters, then they'll spot us. And if we emerge far enough out so they don't detect us, then they'll spot us when we move in close. There's no solution." He said, thinking he'd shot the boy down.

"Oi, Bones, if ye can have so much faith in my abilities, can't ye have as much in his?" Evie asked, looking at McCoy.

Chekov sent her a very thankful glance, which she nodded to in return. "Your pardon, Doctor, but I think there is." He said.

"Go on, Chekov." Kirk encouraged.

Chekov prepared himself. "We need to emerge from warp somewhere close enough so that Mister— or Miss— Scott can get a direct transporter line on the enemy but sufficiently hidden so that they don't become aware of us. All this talk of dangerous supernovas has got me to thinking. Unless Romulan technology has changed or advanced so much that it is beyond imagining, their detection systems should still be highly sensitive to very strong magnetic fields." He explained.

"What are you suggesting? That we come out inside Jupiter's magnetic field? We can't maneuver in there for the same reasons detectors don't work, and if we emerge on the side of the planet where we can get a transporter sight on the enemy. They're likely to have other long-range detectors that will pick up the distortion caused by our appearance." Sulu argued.

Chekov nodded. "Not Jupiter, Mister Sulu. Saturn."

Sulu shook his head. "Magnetic field is still eight thousand times stronger than Earth's and would play havoc with our instrumentation. And there's still the transporter line problem."

"I was not thinking of Saturn itself." Chekov turned to look around, and met the gaze of both Scott's. "What about Titan?"

That gaze of his suddenly caused something inside of Evie to jump. It really surprised her, and she was afraid something was wrong with her. She didn't want to worry anyone though, and just thought about what he was suggesting. Titan… If his theory was correct, then Titan's magnetic field would successfully hide them. And it would offer a direct line to the ship…

Kirk thought. "Titan? Mister Sulu?"

"Already on it. It might— it just might work. If we come out of warp on the outsystem side of Titan, our presence will not be noticed by the _Narada_. We can then maneuver to get a transporter line on the Romulan ship. We should still be sufficiently masked from detection by Saturn's magnetosphere and by its mixing with Titan's much weaker one. Additionally, the Titanian atmosphere will mask any visual that might alert the Romulans, and the ionization that is continually taking place in its upper atmosphere will further serve to conceal the _Enterprise_'s signature. And unlike emerging behind our own moon, if we _are_ detected we'll be far enough outsystem to get back into warp before they can attack." Sulu smiled at Chekov. "I think, Mister Chekov, you picked the one place in the solar system where we can hide and still give Mister and Miss Scott a chance to beam an attack team onto the _Narada_."

McCoy all but complained. "Now wait a goddamn minute! How old's this kid?" He demanded.

Evie laughed, knowing this got on his nerves.

"I am seventeen." Chekov sat up straighter. "How old are_ you_, Doctor?" He challenged.

"Old enough to _shave_. And when I shave, I'm only holding whiskers in my hand— not the fate of the worlds." McCoy retorted.

Evie was quietly giggling, but Scotty noticed it. He smiled at her.

Apparently, the good doctor had heard her as well. "What are you laughing at? And while I'm at it, how old are _you_?" He demanded.

She gave him a teasing glance. "Oi, I thought ye were a gentleman." She joked.

"You should know better than to ask a woman her age." Kirk cut in, earning a glare from McCoy.

"She hardly looks like a woman. What is she, twelve?"

Her eyes held an amused glint to them. "That's a new one."

She knew she was young, and she was well aware she looked it. All her life she had been mistaken for being younger than she really was. As most women would find that flattering, she found it a bit annoying. What was the benefit of looking young if people still thought you weren't mature? In saying she looked like a child, to her, that also meant she acted like one, and she didn't like it. Not that she would let her discomfort show.

"I'm seventeen, McCoy. Being a doctor, I thought you'd be able to recognize age."

This comment caused Scotty to snicker.

McCoy gave her a warning glance. "This doesn't change the fact that we're taking ideas from teenagers."

"Doctor— Mister Chekov is correct."

Spock had returned, and Kirk began to look uncomfortable. Perhaps afraid he'd be attacked a second time? Either way, Spock looked calm— well, as calm as a Vulcan could be.

"How do you know he's correct?" McCoy asked.

"I have not just been sitting in my quarters bemoaning recent events, Doctor. That would have constituted an illogical waste of precious and rapidly disappearing time. In the course of my research I reviewed similar information and have come to similar conclusions. Though it remained for Mister Chekov to formulate the exact stratagem."

Chekov was extremely close to blushing. "Tactics are what I was trained for."

Evie smiled.

"If Mister Sulu can maneuver us into position according to the dictates expressed by Mister Chekov, and relying on Mister and Miss Scott's expertise in calculating transporter delimitations, I believe I can be beamed aboard Nero's ship."

Evie felt awkward, being acknowledged as a genius for reasons she couldn't understand. She hadn't done anything to earn that title.

"I won't order you to do that, Mister Spock."

Evie began thinking through Spock's explanation. New technology… That was a chance of a lifetime. What would she do to get her hands on that? Well…

"Then I'm coming with you." Kirk said.

"Aye, me too."

All eyes were drawn to Evie, who pushed herself off the wall and stood beside the captain.

"Okay, I know I'm unorthodox, but this is where I draw the line."

Evie almost pouted. "Captain, if you dinna mind… I enjoy tinkerin' with technology. I would love nothin' more than to take a look. And maybe while I'm at it I could find the… Off-switch?" She offered with a tilt of her head.

Had she looked just a bit to the side, she would've seen how Chekov's cheeks glowed pink.

Kirk seemed to recall something, which made him chuckle a bit. He shrugged, still smiling. "Alright, alright. You can tag along. But just be careful." He told her.

She smiled, bowing her head momentarily. "You got it."


	4. Chapter 4

AN/Ah! Sorry for the late update everyone! College is a bit of a hassle right now, with all these tests popping up at the same time… Lots of studying. Hey! Seems I have more reviewers! Yay! Thank you all for your input! In this chapter, it sort of branches a bit into Evie on her own, and the next chapter is much like that as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters. I only own Evie.

Evie could hear everything happening on the bridge, and it was the same vice versa. Scotty had helped her get ready to be beamed, but not before giving her several kisses on the cheek and made her promise to come back.

"Uncle Monty, I promise to come back." She had said, earning a laugh from Kirk, who had never heard the nickname before.

She was now standing straight, allowing Uhura to place a small translator to the young girl's uniform. Uhura looked at her with a hint of a smile. "For Chekov's sake, you better make it out of there." She said, catching Evie off-guard.

"I-I'm sorry?" She stammered.

"I believe Mister Chekov has taken a liking to you." Was all Uhura said before walking off.

"W-Wait!" She called softly, but Uhura just chuckled and ignored her.

Word had reached the three on the transporter of the arrival to Titan.

"Well done, Mister Sulu, Mister Chekov. Outstanding work. One more thing. If we manage to really kick 'em where it hurts and you think you have a tactical advantage, don't hesitate to shoot to disable, even if we're still aboard. That's an order. If we can't gain possession of the device but you can cripple their ship, then you'll be able to negotiate from a position of strength. Mister Spock's, Miss Scott's and my survival are not necessary to the success of this… enterprise. Understood?"

"_Understood, Captain. Good luck._"

Scotty gave Evie a look, and she could feel how much he worried. Even after he talked her ears off, he couldn't express himself properly. That was new for Evie.

So she walked over to Scotty as Uhura placed the translators on the two men. Scotty seemed surprised for a moment before she gave him a tight hug. "I promise, Uncle Monty. I promise to come back. Not jus' for ye. Not jus' for Mom. I'm comin' back for everyone." She said quietly, giving Scotty a kiss on the head. He hugged her back, quietly crying.

"There'll be hell to pay if ya dinna come back in one piece." He said.

"I know, I know." She stepped back, smiling at him and walking back to the pad. Kirk looked at Evie, a serious expression fixed on his face.

"You sure about this?" He asked.

She nodded, smiling at him. "Never been so sure." She said.

"Why are you so eager to go? I mean, the real reason." Kirk pressed.

Evie frowned. "Well… I owe me Uncle Monty a lot. Without him, I wouldn't be here. And… What better way to pay him back than to save the world by using what he taught me?" She asked, looking down and speaking quietly.

She had totally forgotten that the bridge could hear her. Both Sulu and Chekov were taken aback by her answer. Not what they expected. And to be honest, Sulu didn't think she truly had a reason.

Kirk was also surprised, but didn't express it. "I'd say that's one way to do it." He said, turning to Scotty.

"Time, lady an' gents." The Scotsman said, wiping away his last tear.

Evie followed the way the men held their posture on the platform. To a stranger, it would seem she'd been part of the crew for years.

She heard Kirk ask Spock something, but it wasn't important. Instead, her mind wandered off onto what Uhura had said. Or should she call her Nyota?

But it was confusing. When Chekov said what he'd said before, she was sure he had no regards to her feelings whatsoever. But an interest in her? Of all people? It bothered her, but… She also felt a bit giddy. After all, he was attractive, and she liked his accent.

"If there's any common sense to their ship design and if it relates in any particular way to what we know of smaller Romulan vessels, then I'll be puttin' ye right in the cargo bay." Scotty informed. "Big enough open space to ensure you don't materialize inside one of the crew. Considerin' they're not here to pick up a load of souvenirs, there shouldn't be a soul in sight. Good luck to ye."

Evie nodded her head, giving him a small salute before returning to her position.

Kirk nodded as well. "Energize, Mister Scott."

/\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/

When they reached the Romulan ship, Evie smiled at how accurate her uncle's coordinates were.

And frowned at the officers in the room.

Immediately, all three _Enterprise_ personnel snapped into action. Kirk went after the only armed Romulan, Spock took on about 5 at once, and Evie pulled out her wrench.

The Romulan she took on was like any normal one, nothing special. Only problem was the way he looked at her. It was in a way she was quite used to.

"A human this small? Taking on a Romulan?" He asked, almost laughing.

She knew her uncle had heard that, because in her communicator, she heard a gasp. Her eye twitched, and she rushed at him. She slammed the wrench straight into his face, letting out a shout. The force was both unexpected and totally underestimated, causing the alien officer to fall back. She whacked him again, and he let out a less-than-masculine yelp, and with a final swat, he was out cold.

Spock had taken out all his officers, and Kirk was done with his. Kirk was staring at her, gaping with disbelief. She felt very uncomfortable under the questioning gazes.

"He… He called me short…" She explained, looking away. It didn't help that her uncle was laughing in her ear.

Kirk then looked over at all the officers Spock had defeated, and he seemed to feel bad for himself. "Mine had a gun." He said, causing Evie to laugh.

"Alrighty, I think it's time I headed out of 'ere. I'll get straight to work." She grinned, giving a salute as she found the door she was looking for.

"Good luck, Evie." Kirk called out to her.

"Yes, Miss Scott. Please be careful." Spock added.

She stopped, seeming to think for a moment. Then, she turned with a sweet smile on her face, looking at the two men. "You, too. And good luck to yourselves."

And with that, she walked off.

/\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/

Back on the _Enterprise_, Scotty was listening to every word. He smiled, and sat back a bit in his seat. He was glad she had finally been able to make some "friends", if you used the word loosely. She had always had trouble, having been so focused on her studies, that she never took the time to even try.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sulu's voice over the link.

"_Mister Scott_?"

Scotty just laughed to himself. "Aye, Mister Sulu?" She replied.

"_If you don't mind, could you explain exactly what happened on Delta Vega_?"

Scotty leaned back in his seat, rubbing his face with a hand. Then he took a breath.

"Well, I was takin' a nap at my little work area, an' Keenser— he's our little assistant— woke me up. After that, I thought they were deliverin' food, and I had little Evie come out of her hidin' spot. After a bit more talkin' and complainin' and explainin' how we got there, that older Spock told us that I created the equation for transwarp beaming. Of course, we didn't really believe 'em all that much. That's how we found out he was from the future. Evie gave him a bit of her sharp tongue, and he showed us the equation. He an' the Captain had a bit of a discussion, I'm not sure _who_ they were talkin' about. Then they asked if I could come along, an'… Well, I couldn't leave little Evie behind, so I asked her to come, too…"

He heard the small interruption, and it was anything _but_ small.

"_Thank goodness for that_."

It was unmistakably the young Russian. This caused Scotty to smirk.

"I heard that, laddie." He teased. He was sure the poor boy was embarrassed, but he just continued. "There's not much else to say, except for mine and Evie's conversation on food, which got us both going. We got onto the pad, and when we arrived, Evie an' I were in a cooling tank. The Captain got us out, but she was in a worse state than I was. That's when we got caught, an' we were brought up to you guys. You know the rest."

On the bridge, Sulu thought for a moment. "Mister Scott, why exactly was she there with you? Weren't _you_ the one… 'transferred'?" He worded it carefully.

After a pause, an answer came.

"_Bless 'er heart, that Evie. Loves me more than she should. When she heard I was being sent to Delta Vega, she begged to come with me. Dinna get me wrong, I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't hear of it. She wanted to be there for me, whether or not we could make it or not. I guess that's how she is, though. She's a very lovin' lass. When she loves ya, she loves ya._"

Sulu, smiling as usual, responded to Scotty. "She seems like a great girl, Mister Scott."

"_That she is._"

/\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/

On the _Narada_, Evie felt her ears tingling. She had to ignore it, though, as she soon heard a few officers pass by. The drill had been activated, and she couldn't contact her uncle or anyone on the _Enterprise_. She slipped into a new area, and she got a look at all the technology around her. She smiled, rubbing her hands together. She took a bit of time looking around, and she saw that on the sensors, none of the Federation officers were on the grid. So far, they were undetected.

She heard a small hum behind her, and she turned to look. Behind her was the power core, and her eyes grew wide in awe. She walked a bit closer, as though hypnotized by it. When she finally snapped out of it, she looked around the room again. She took note of where everything was. She saw where they gave the numbers for the life support system, and she knew that was where she needed to start. She looked at it, and took out her tools. She opened it up, and looked at all the wiring. To her, it was like reading a book.

She wanted the change to be subtle, so she simply switched a few wires around, and closed it a moment after. Hopefully, that would buy the boys some time.

She then looked back at the power core, and a grin came onto her face. She pulled out her wrench again, and she held it up.

She was going to have fun with this.


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ It's been a while, huh? Here's the new chapter Thank you all for staying with me, even though I haven't been around in a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters. I only own Evie.

Evie didn't have to go to Starfleet Academy to learn how to smash a wrench into a control board.

She'd been in there for only a short time before she heard something that made her blood run cold.

"Someone's interfering with the controls." One of the officers reported.

She panicked a bit, and looked around for a place to hide. She had to find one, and fast. By now, the drill had been turned off, and she wasn't sure she could contact Kirk. Not that it mattered, he must have heard it, too.

She soon spotted one by the control board she practically destroyed and dove behind it just as the door opened. She held her wrench against her chest, holding her breath. She didn't move.

She could hear the officers moving about the room, but none had come near her yet. She closed her eyes, thinking of everyone on the ship. None of them knew what was going on. The only way they would know was by their vitals…

She heard something in front of her, and came face to face with a surprised Romulan. "What—"

He never got to finish his sentence, because he received a sharp smack to the face with her wrench. This alerted the others, and they made their way over. By now she had pulled out her phaser and shot another one. But it was only a matter of time before one got behind her, and held her arms as another one punched her in the stomach.

- - -

Sulu was alarmed when he saw Evie's vitals. They had suddenly jumped. "I think they found her…" He said.

This caused both Chekov and Scotty to panic. "_Is she alright!?_" Scotty demanded.

Sulu checked the vitals, which kept jumping. "Right now there's only ddamage to her stomach. Probably a few punches— Now to her face, specifically her right eye." He said, watching the vitals like his life depended on it. He could hear Chekov muttering quickly to himself, but he didn't bother paying attention.

"_I knew this was a bad idea. She likes ta take on more'n she can handle._" Scotty said, extremely worried.

"I think she's out cold now. Her vitals aren't normal, but she seems to be alright." Sulu reported, trying to sound assuring.

"_I jus' hope she gets out alive._"

- - -

Evie was awake, she was only acting as though she passed out. She knew that as long as she fought, they'd continue to beat her.

She felt herself being carried, and suddenly she heard crackling in her ear. The drill had been stopped. She could hear them on the ship. That is, if anyone had been talking.

She was suddenly dropped, and she let out a slight grunt, and looked up. She saw Nero peering down at her. She pushed herself up, only to have someone force her back down with a foot, making her collide with the ground again.

"You? You're the one they found interfering?" He asked, in total disbelief.

She craned her neck to look up at him. "Ye sound like yer havin' a hard time believin' it." She said, knowing full well he was.

She heard something in her ear, and it sounded like a chuckle. It was most likely her uncle.

Nero just studied her. "You're rather small… You can't be more than a human teenager." He said.

Her eyebrow twitched and she growled. "There ain't nothin' an adult can do that a teenager can't." She spat.

Back on the bridge, Chekov broke into a smile.

Nero was not amused by her response. "You best watch your mouth." He warned her.

Evie just scoffed, even though she was flat on the ground. "I'll talk to ye however I want, ye bampot." She said, and she could hear Scotty trying not to laugh.

On the bridge, Uhura couldn't help but giggle. Sulu turned to her. "What'd she call him?" He asked.

She shook her head, smiling. "An idiot."

Nero growled and kicked Evie in the face. Her head shot back, and since the other officer had lifted his foot, she fell on her back. She lifted a hand to her nose, and saw that it was bleeding.

"I warned you—" Nero was cut off when he came in contact with Spock's ship. He turned to look at Spock. Spock looked past Nero for a moment to look at Evie. She looked back at him and gave a small wave of her hand, telling him she was okay. He looked to Nero.

"_Spock_. It _is _you. I should have killed you when I had the chance. I wanted you to see Vulcan destroyed as you let Romulus be destroyed. But _I should have killed you_." Nero said, glaring at the screen.

Spock just stared right back. "_Under authority granted me by the Europa Convention of Sentient Species, I'm confiscating this illegally obtained ship and order you to surrender your vessel. No terms. No discussion. No deals._" He said.

Even though she was in pain, Evie grinned. "You tell 'em." She said, earning a forceful kick to the shoulder.

"You can't cheat me again, Spock. I know you better than you know yourself. I know what has to happen, what is preordained by the time stream, and you can't stop it!" Nero shouted.

"Yer daft." Evie said, only to get kicked again. "Will ye keep yer feet to yerself!?"

Spock didn't falter. "_Last warning: unconditional surrender or you will be destroyed_." Spock said.

"Even when I have your friend here?" Nero asked, an evil grin on his face.

Evie snorted. "Friend me arse. I jus' work with him." She said.

Nero growled. "Fire at will."

Nero's second-in-command hesitated. "Sir, if a direct hit should occur, either phaser energy or photon torpedoes contain enough explosive force to momentarily duplicate the heat and pressure present. A strike could cause a portion of the Red Matter aboard the Vulcan's ship to implode and ignite, thereby…"

Nero turned and glared at him. "_Don't talk back to me_! That's a direct order! This isn't a time for arcane scientific speculations— _I want Spock dead_!"

Evie rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

When no one moved, Nero readied the weaponry himself.

"Ye know, living yer life hatin' isn't healthy." Evie said, now just doing it to be an ass, and got kicked again.

In no time at all the _Narada _was firing at Spock's ship, and it wasn't going well. But finally, something hit it. Nero smirked. "You should have entered warp when you had the chance, Spock. You should have fled." He said. Then he turned to tactical. "Sight target for final destruction and _fire_."

Evie heard what was going on with Kirk, and smirked. She closed her eyes, and just as Spock's ship exploded, she felt the familiar sensation of being beamed.

- - -

She rematerialized on the ship, still on her knees. But she felt fine. She looked up at her uncle, who looked at her wide eyed. At first she thought it was because of how she looked…

"Nice timing. I'm beginning to think you could beam anything from any place to anywhere, Mister Scott, if someone only gave you the right coordinates." Kirk said, with Pike's arm around his shoulder.

Ah, that's why her uncle looked that way. He was excited. "Never beamed three targets from three places ont' the same pad before. And two o' the targets in motion, at that. Have ta try it one day with somethin' smaller and more stable over a greater distance. A bottle o' fine malt whiskey, for example." He said excitedly.

Kirk grinned at him. "I hope you get the opportunity— Scotty." He turned to Pike, who had now collapsed against him.

Evie decided to try and stand. When she got to her feet, she felt her stomach churn, and her vision wavered a bit, but after a quick moment it went away and she felt fine.

A gasp caught her attention. She looked up at Scotty, who was gawking at her. "Are ye alright, love?" He asked, obviously a bit panicked.

She managed a smile and gave him a thumbs up. "I'm fine, Uncle Monty. My face hurts, but other'n that, I'm peachy." She said. She looked over at Bones, who was busy with Pike. She looked at Spock and Kirk. "Mind if I go to the bridge with you?" She asked, and they also gawked at her. She knew blood was trickling out of the side of her mouth, but she didn't bother wiping it away.

Kirk finally got over his shock, and nodded. Soon they three were walking up to the bridge.


End file.
